Conventionally, an oil-sealed rotary vacuum pump is required in addition to a turbo molecular pump to obtain an ultra high vacuum. Therefore, the drawback is that a large area is required for pump installation and a back migration of oil components from an oil-sealed rotary vacuum pump towards an inlet port deteriorates the vacuum.